France Should Never Act On His Urges
by A Knight of a Good King
Summary: France is messing with couples' ukes. Oh, yeah, he also gets beat up a few times by the semes.
1. It's Defense!

**Raven: Hi! Yeah, so I haven't really been posting much these months. It means absolutely nothing than the fact that I have been lazy. Like really lazy. **

_**Rena V.: Really lazy.**_

**Raven: So, I got myself obsessed with Hetalia this month and I love my pairings. This story struck my mind and I haven't found any story like this. Hope you like. **

* * *

France was bored. Like down to the bones bored and at the moment he wasn't allowed to do much since this was a world meeting. Usually he would be fighting with England, but he didn't feel like it today.

He scanned around the room to see who he could talk to. He saw Greece sleeping with a couple cats on him. America, Germany, and England were arguing mostly. Austria, Spain, and Italy spoke their turn. Turkey and Japan were talking to each other. The other countries were up to their usual habits they show at world meetings.

France almost sighed in defeat when he noticed Canada sitting near him, silently holding Kumajiro. Honestly, France almost over looked him because Canada was nearly transparent.

Sudeenly, an urge went through his mind. He sneaked off to Canada and picked him up from his seat, seating himself in the seat and placing Canda and Kumajiro on his lap.

"France!" Canada said in his quiet voice. "What are you do?"

"I am bored, _mon cher_," France answered, giving Canada a peck on the forehead. "And I want to spend time with you. Listening to them talking and shouting is routine. We should talk more as well. I feel as if I have been neglecting you lately."

"Really?" Canda smiled. "Okay. Let's talk."

They began a coversation that had them laughing during a few parts and America was starting to noticed them, especally the fact that his Canada was on France's lap. He got so distracted, he didn't pay any attention to the world meeting. Soon, after a few kisses France was giving Canada, he spoke up.

"What are you doing, France?" he said, frowning.

"What do you mean, _Amérique_?" France said, putting an arm around Canada's waist.

"Why is Canada sitting on you?" America questioned, wanting answers.

"Because I want to spend time with my beloved Canada," the suave Frenchman said before giving Canada a kiss on the cheek. Canada giggled.

America watched them for a few seconds before he rushed over to them, pulled Canada away, and took out a remote with one huge, beeping red button.

"No, he's my Canada, you perverted frog," America smiled as he press the button. A whoosing sound came out of nowhere and was coming closer by the second before a missile crashed through the roof and hit France. Everybody was silent.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" England yelled. "There's no attacking other countries during world meetings, America!"

"It wasn't attacking," America defended. "It was defense. That bastard was hitting on and touching Canada and it was pissing me off. I did what any other country would have done."

"A missile isn't defense if you hit them like that!" shouted Germany.

"America," Canda said, silently. "You didn't have to hit France with a missile. He only wanted to talk to me since no one noticed me."

"Who?" went Kumajiro.

"Still, the touching and kissing was too much," America pouted.

"Apologize to France," Canda said, with a smile. America really did care for him like that.

America really didn't want to, but Canada was looking at him with those eyes and smile. He turned to France, who he finally chose to acknowledge since the missile. France was on the floor, clothes tattered and unconcious with blood coming from the side of his mouth. America kicked him awake.

"Wake you, you perverted bastard," America said with a smile, but in his eyes was the exact opposite. "Sorry."

At this point, France was fully awake and was able to know what America really meant was, 'Touch him like that again and I will destroy you.' Canada didn't noticed it at all.

"Meeting adjored!" America yelled out, pulling Canada with him. Germany yelled out he didn't get to call that out while Italy shouted out his want for pasta. Either way, all the countries began to leave the room.

* * *

_**Rena V.: Thank you for reading and reviews are nice. Suggests for ideas would be great to add to this story. **_

**Raven: HETALIA~!**


	2. Gifts From Lovers

**Raven: This pairing is my OT3, GreecexJapanxTurkey**

**_Rena V.: A thanks to Manga60123 for the first review. Enjoy the story._  
**

* * *

France was bored again. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with him today? Is he trying to get himself killed? What an idiot.

"_Excusez-moi_?" France said, insulted. "It's not my fault! You made me do this!"

Me? I didn't do anything. I don't even know how you can hear me, but ignore me. I'm trying to tell a story, dude. You going to ruin it. So, shut up and let the flow go!

"_Non_! I refuse! I absolutely refuse to be-"

"France-san, who are you talking to?"

"Japan!" France stopped his rambling and pulled the shorter nation for relief. Japan blushed pink at the sudden close contact.

"Are you okay? The missile from American-san must have wounded you."

"I'm happy you care," France said, giving to his sparkling teeth smile. He noticed a white petal flower that resembled a rose behind Japan's ear. "What a _beau_ flower. Was that a gift?"

"It's a cliff rose. Greece-san put it there before the meeting," Japan blushed again, but darker. He semiled as he shyly reached for the flower, revealing on his wrist was a thin bracelet embedded with small carats of color changing gems. It was like a rainbow wrapping itself.

"Oh! Assez!" the Frenchman said, admiring the jewerly. "Where did you get that?"

"Turkey-san gave it to me," Japan answered. "He said the gems are something called Zulnite."

"You are so lucky, Japan. You have lovers who give you beautiful and valuable things. _Je suis tellement jaloux_."

"L-l-lovers?" Japan studdered, face now red. "_I-i-iwanaide_."

Suddenly, France's urge came back. Without a warning, he pushed Japan agaisnt a wall, smirking with such pervness.

"F-france-san," the Japanese nation said, nervously. "W-what are you doing? Please, stop that!"

"Why, _fluer?_" the other nation chuckled, licking Japan's neck and ear. "Do you know how cute you are every time you blush?"

Japan tried to push France off of him, but was very difficult because of the shiver that every lick sent to his brain. Soon, he was almost moaning. He gasped when France slipped a hand under his shirt.

"_Ona ellerini çek_!" an angry voice yelled, interrupting France. Without missing a beat, meowing ran towards him, attacking him with their incredibly sharp claws and teeth.

"Ouch!" France shouted as he desperately fought the many, multiple cats clinging painfully onto his skin. "_Adiez-moi, Japon_!"

By then, Japan was debating on whether he should help or not. He had made his descision when two different arms grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him to them. He looked up to see two very displeased nations, Greece and Turkey.

"Are you okay, Japan?" Turkey asked, glaring at France. Greece ordered more cats to attack.

"I am now, yes," Japan answered, breathing more calmly. "Thank you, Turkey-san, Greece-san."

"We saw the insect kissing you everywhere," Greece said, lip lifting on the sides. "Now, you have to be disinfested. His disgusting French germs are on you."

"Disinfesting?" Japan repeated, a little concerned by the look that Greece and Turkey gave to each other. "What do you mean, Gree-"

Before the sentence could even finish, Turkey lifted Japan off his feet and was carrying him like a sack of flour towards an empty room. Now, he was panicking. He was about to say something when Greece push his lips to his lips first.

The doors closed with a click and France was forgotten.

* * *

**October 1st, 2012**

* * *

**Raven: I feel that Greece and Turkey would forget about their rivalry if Japan was in trouble. **

**_Rena V.: I agree. Also, the one before says she sorry for the shortness. _  
**


	3. He's Cheating On You!

**Raven: Wow, this bit is very . . . mushy? I don't know how to explain how I feel about this chapter. I think I didn't do GerIta justice with him. No, I failed! T.T**

_**Rena V.: To Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU, Raven does not ship FinSu nor SuFin! So, please do not expect any of that. She does ship DenSu, instead, and that will be the next pairing. Sorry about that. We hope you will still continue to read this.**_

* * *

"France-nii-chan," a soft voice called out, waking France up from blacking out after an hour of scratches and biting. He groaned, trying to lift a body part. No response.

"I-ita-italy," France said, finally able to lift a hand and grabbed Italy's ankles. "H-h-hos-pital."

"Ve~" was Italy's response, tilting his head in deep thought, or at least as he far as he could go without hurting himself. "Ah! I know!" He took out a container from his pocket and shouted, "PASTA!"

France had lost all hope and Italy went on an all pasta subject conversation.

"France-nii-chan," the weird country said, stopping his conversation after realizing he only woke France up for help. "Have you seen Germany?"

The older nation wasn't happy at the moment being accompanied by useless Italy and couldn't stop his depression, which switched on his urge, from saying, "I saw him with England after the meeting. Germany's cheating on you, Italy."

"Ve~?"

"Germany's cheating on you. That's why he hasn't been hanging out with you much these days. _Le bâtard_ is sick and tired of you."

France look up, expecting to see Italy cry out loudly, but was surprised when it didn't happen. Yes, Italy was crying, but in small streams of tears. He blinked a few times, trying to stop. It didn't

"Germany wouldn't leave me," Italy sniffled. "Even though I'm useless and stupid, he wouldn't leave me. Mean France!"

Italy pulled his feet from France's grasp and ran, not looking where he was going, crashing into something solid only ten feet away.

"Italy, why are you running here? You could have gotten hurt!" a German accented voice said.

"Germany!" Italy shouted clinging onto Germany, burying his face in his neck.

"Why the bloody hell is Italy crying?" asked England besides Germany. Germany just wrapped his arm around the crying country.

"France said you were cheating on me!" Italy cried. "Is it true, Germany? Are you leaving me? Did you stop being with me because I'm useless? Is that why you're with England? I'm sorry! I can improve! Please don't leave me, Germany! Please."

The last word was said in a quiet plea. Germany's shirt was drenched in tears.

"Italy," Germany said, kindly and lovingly as he pat Italy's head, "I'm not leaving you. Ever."

"Really?" It was mumbled.

"Really."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Italy raised up his head, smiling in relief. He hugged Germnay tighter.

"I love you, Germany," Italy said, giving Germany a very chaste kiss. Germany blushed at the sudden act of affection, but didn't move away from it. It lasted only for a few seconds, leaving traces of warmth.

"Germany," England said, glaring at France, "why don't give it to him already?"

Germany got shy as he slowed pulled a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a golden ring with the embedded words: I love you, too. - Germany

"Ve~?" Italy wondered.

"The reason I have been with England these days was because I wanted to get you a present." Germany was so embarrassed, he couldn't look straight at Italy. He somehow found Italy's left hand and held it up."I finally decided on this an hour ago."

He took out the ring and placed it on Italy's ring finger. "I hope you like it."

Italy didn't respond for awhile, which made Germany a little nervous. "I love it," Italy answered, hugging Germany's hand in his. "I love it so much."

England smiled like a proud father as he watched them leave hand in hand. After they disappear from his view, he turned to France.

"You're going to die, stupid France," he said before giving the beaten country a rough up before throwing him out the room.

France couldn't feel his legs anymore.

* * *

**Raven: I think I'm being to mean to France, but I don't feel bad what-so-ever. But, I will promise that I will not have him killed. I can totally do that.**

**_Rena V.: Maybe you should break something else? Something valuable? _**

**Raven: Maybe~!**

_France: God, help me! Run! _

_**Rena V.: When did he get here?**_

**Raven: I don't know. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are loved.**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Raven: Yo!**

_**Rena V.: Another chapter of France getting beat up.**_

* * *

A few days had past since the last world meeting and France was still limping. He dread the call for assemble, so he decided not to go. Good luck to him.

"World Meeting is starting!" Germany called and all the countries went in the room. Germany was good at bringing people together. When he was pretty sure all the countries were in, he shut the door. France was just hiding behind the door.

"I'm free," he sighed, wondering what the hell to do now since there's no one he could mess with. He's a bully. Maybe he should have went to the meeting, then again he can't stand all the glares he knew he would get from several countries. America, though, might throw food at him instead. If America starts throwing food, he pissed.

Maybe, he should go to his country, or any other country, and hit on the girls. What about Austrian women? If Austria is good looking, his women must be better. Women are always better in his eyes. But, then again, it's always better if he had someone with him.

Finally, he decided to just look around the World Meeting Building because he hasn't actually seen the whole thing. He only had went as far as the front and that's it. By then he would have dragged someone to hit on girls or going somewhere with a lot of other people.

The first room was quite plain. The only furniture there was a lounge couch. What the good thing was that the pervert has found Sweden on it and he was asleep. France would have left if he didn't noticed how the only window let in sunlight to land directly on Sweden. His pale skin lit up like if he was snow. Also, Sweden was wearing a white shirt that wasn't all button up, revealing some of his chest. His glasses was almost slipping off his face. "Oh, you must have gotten into another fight with Denmark, Sweden. The bruise on your face. What a shame."

Sweden sleepily moaned when France cupped his face. France swipped his finger over Sweden's lip, loving how soft it is for such a hard man. France took his glasses of and placed them gently on the floor.

France kissed him. At first it was chaste, like France always do, then he bit Sweden's bottom lip which made the unconscious country to groan and open his mouth. Frnace dove his tongue in, making it passionate. Sweden must have been used to be attack in his sleep, he started pushing France away. France, in his vibey state, grabbed Sweden't wrist and pinned then against the couch, jumping to land ontop of him.

The forced kissed lasted five minutes before France stopped to breathe. He has very good lung capacity. Sweden was still asleep, eyes fluttering, and breathing in deeply. He looks delicious.

"Sweden!"

France froze. He knew whose voice that was and he knew he was screwed. What position was he in? Then, the door slammed open and Denmark walked in.

"It's not what it looks like!" France tried to reason when Denmark's expression darkened.

"What should it look like, France?" Denmark asked, his ax in hand raised high over his own head. He was smiling.

France jumped off Sweden and tried to run out the door, but Denmark threw his ax at him, merely missing him by an inch from his neck. Denmark grabbed the nearly fainted country and threw him out the window. They were in the third floor and there was rose bushes along the building side which France landed on with a loud yelp.

"Sweden," Denmark called, picking up the glasses he found on the floor and waking the sleeping country. "The meeting started."

"S'eepy," Sweden grunted, eyes still closed and turning around on couch. "Go 'way."

Denmark didn't even try a second time, but instead kissed him. He did not like how France kissed his Sweden breathless. This time, Sweden did wake up and let's say that they missed the World Meeting.

* * *

**Raven: Ahh! The end sucks. I can't believe this took me three hours to think of. Sorry if it wasn't good.**

_**Reva V.: France tried to rape Sleeping Beauty.**_

_France: I was not!_

_Sweden: Wh' is S'eeping Bea'ty?_

_Denmark: Ignore them. They're crazy. _

_**Rena V.: Excuse me, but you're the one holding the ax.**  
_

_****_**Raven: Readers, ignore them. R&R**


	5. One's Weakness is Another's Opportunity

**Raven: Cake! And music! Yes! **

_**Rena V.: Enjoy!**_

* * *

When France is sad, there's only one place he would go and that place is under the usually open window of Austria's music room where he's usually is most of the time if he was not out and about. From there, France could listen to the wonderful music that nimble, talented fingers play and take hundreds and hundreds of stalker pictures of the owner of those fingers. God damn pervert.

Sneaking up for a peek, France smiled a bit. Actually, that would be an understatement because he's grinning in a messed up manner. He found another prey. Yes, this one would certainly be a very good meal. An unsuspecting, defenseless, attractive prey that would be great for breakfast, lunch, _and _dinner.

When in his music, nothing else is there. Just him and the notes that his instrument produced. Austria should really learn how to keep his guard up 24/7. Pressing the next key of his piano, Austria felt a cool touch, lingering on the back of his neck. It sank down, to his back and underneath his shirt. Something was wrong.

Snapping out of his trance, Austria felt someone sitting behind him and breathing hotly on his ear, both arms around his waist.

"France!" Austria suddenly shouted, blushing. His ears are quite sensitive, to music and other things. "What are you doing here? Get away from me!"

"You smell so sweet today," France said, ignoring Austria and nibbling his ear. Austria shivered. "Did Hungary make you cake again? Can I have a bite of deliciousness?"

A thousand watts of thought went throught Austria's mind every second. What does he mean by that? It's not dirty, right? Certainly not, cake is delicious. So, cake is the answer, right?

"_Ahh_," He accidently let out. Yeah, he's going to need to armor and shield from now on. Austria immediately covered his mouth with his hands. Too late, France has that face again. _  
_

"You can sing, too, _petit oiseau /-little bird-/_?" France teased, rubbing a hand over a nipple. He continued by sucking on the area behind the musician's ear. That earned him a nearly silent groan. Austria didn't respond besides breathing heavily.

France chuckled at his success, but there was one thing he always wonder about and really wanted to know about. So, he lifted an arm to the top Austria's head and rubbed his fingers around Austria's famous curl.

The results was amazing. Austria almost became limbless and shuttered out a loud, lusty moan.

"Don't do that!" Austria demanded, trying to struggle against France's hold. No luck, 'cause France kept rubbing his hair. He couldn't stand it, forgetting all the manners and etiquettes of a noble. He arched his back, showing his neck to the rest of the world.

There was also one more thing France always wanted to do. Have Austria right there, on his piano. This was a perfect opportunity. Let's not mess up.

Picking a weakened Austria from the piano bench, France slammed Austria onto the piano. Austria didn't noticed, having trouble calming himself down. This was 'an-once-in-a-lifetime' kind of thing. Never, ever pass it up.

France advanced, licking and sucking on the other country's neck, coloring it with love bites. He started to go further down, knowing that Austria was using all his strength to push him away. "So sweet," he whispered.

"What are you doing?" someone albino interrupted, standing at the door that neither knew had opened.

"Eating cake," was France's reply, not caring if anybody's going to be watching. He likes to put on a show. It's win-win for him.

"Prussia, help," Austria plead, trembling with each and every touch. His breath was short, his hair a mess, and his eyes clouded with pleasure. France was getting in his pants!

The albino got angry. There was one country who was allowed to do that to Austria and that country was him, Prussia. He was going to strangle France, but knew of a more better and cruel way to get rid of the blonde and maybe away for a very long time.

"Hungary!" Prussia shouted out the door. France frozed. This happened before. "France is here, and he wants to eat Austria's cakes!"

A loud thud came from the kitchen and in came Hungary with a large frying pan. France panicked. He's in trouble.

"Get off of Austria, you perverted frog!" she yelled, grabbing the blonde man and pulled him outside. Beggin and cries of pain and sounds of cracking was heard. Then, one final hit and a sound of off in the distance. "I'll kill you, you disgusting piece of-"

That sentence was cut off by the sound of running towards a direction unknown.

"Thank you, Prussia," Austria said, getting off his piano. France is going to have to pay for any damages done. He quickly fixed his outfit. Suddenly, he was pushed over his piano with an albino holding him down. "What are you doing?"

"Hungary is gone," Prussia smirked. "And France gave your weak spot. I wouldn't miss this for the world, Austria."

* * *

**Raven: Does anybody else want to bend Austria over his piano and just take him there?**

**_Rena V.: Delicious. Like cake._**

_Austria: No inapporiate activities in my house!_

_Prussia: Keseseseh. Too late._

**Raven: And that is all! Review, people of all countries!**


End file.
